Full Moon
by VxB Lover
Summary: Bulma has troubles sleeping during the full moon. Strange dreams are invading her sleep. But she isn't the only one who is up at night. Something else is lurking in the dark, waiting to be set free.


Okay so this is for all of you in wait for some VxB action in my other story "Back to The 80's"

This is going to be Major Lemon With a darker side. Dont like? Don't read!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Akira Toriyama

**O**

She thrashed around and the bedsheets tangled themselves around her body that glistered with sweat in the light of the full moon. A slight moan came out through her parted lips and her chest started to rise faster with each heavy gasp. She threw her head side to side as she came closer to her peak. She started to feel dizzy and slowly the darkness closed itself around her exhausted body.

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a couple of times to focus her sleepy eyes in the darkness. As the shady contours of her dark room took form in front of her eyes she groaned out in protest and the scream in her throat longed to be set free. It couldn't be true, not this time. It had felt so real, the pleasure had been so intense, his touches had burned across her trembling skin. In defeat she sat up and leaned back against the headboard. She shivered as the cool night air wrapped itself round her damp body. Her t-shirt was clinging to her chest and her panties were drenched in the mix of sweat and her own juices. She frowned and took them off, in disgust with herself she tossed them to the other side of the room.

She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her sweaty forehead in her hands. She shook her head. These kind of dreams had plagued her sleeping state for months. But they were never like this, she always knew she was dreaming. But tonight was special, she had believed it, she had enjoyed it without feeling ashamed. This happened to her every full moon. She never felt tired, like the moon fed her the power to be awake all night, to enjoying the secret pleasures she should be entitled to. But now that she didn't have it she would toss and turn in to the early hours of morning until she finally would fall into deep sleep. Fall asleep only to dream more vivid then ever. Never were her dreams so detailed, so close to reality that she trembled at the very thought of them. Her still pulsating core was reminding her of how much she really had enjoyed herself. She had already fallen asleep once this night so now when she was wide awake she wouldn't be able to go back. Not that she wanted to. She feared her dreams would come haunt her again.

In the drunken state of sleep she could without hesitation accept her longing for him. Even when touching herself the thought of him taking her, pushing himself deep inside of her while telling her what a dirty little slut she was for wanting him so badly would send her over the edge faster than her other more gentle dreamlovers would. But afterwards she would always feel disgusted with herself over wanting to be taken by a man, by him, in such degrading manner. Making herself hot thinking of being dominated by the man who wowed to some day blow up her planet starting by ripping her heart out letting her watch him eat it. In her more sober state she realized how stupid her obsession with him was. How dangerous it was to want him. With his power he would tear her apart if they ever was to engage in such activities. Only after her release she would realize that she had slipped into the forbidden territory once again and she promised herself to never think of him in that way ever again. She wouldn't, well at least until she saw him again. How his muscles rippled under his tanned skin every time he moved. She was afraid that one day she might just walk up to him asking for the thing she wanted the most. But it wasn't that likely she told herself, that would mean he had to notice her first.

He didn't talk to her, never spoke a word to her. The only thing she received from him was dirty looks or a threatening growl when they happened to be in the same room. If he even acknowledged her at all. He treated her like she was the dirt under his royal boots, and to her own embarrassment she could do nothing else but long for his touch. A touch that would never come. The time she spent screaming at him, pretending she hated his very being, insulting him until she thought she would feel his strong hand around her delicate neck strangling the life out of her. But it never came. He would only give her that dirty look, and she would feel ashamed that she would go so far as to want him violate her so she could feel his rough touch on her skin.

Bulma sighted and shook her head as her thoughts brought back images from her dream. She was a grown girl that had been without a man's touch for too long. She couldn't really blame herself for wanting her alien house guest. But she had always thought herself to be a girl that would fall for the perfect gentleman who treated her with kindness and appreciation. Never had she thought she would end up lusting for a beast like Vegeta.

If it would have been a regular night she might have turned on her side and hoped to go back to a dreamless sleep. But on a night like this it would be impossible. She gave the blue full moon an evil glare before tossing the damp cover of her body and swung her legs over the edge. The floor was cold from the autumn wind that blew inside her room from the open balcony doors. Bulma went over to her dresser and opened the drawer were she kept her underwear. She frowned as she realised she had just ruined her last pair of cotton underwear. This only happened when her mother wasn't around to make the robots take care of laundry. Bulma eyed the lacy black thong that dangled from her finger, well they were better than noting, she slipped them on not thinking more about it. Then she picked out her favourite pyjama, it was comfortable and warm, just perfect for watching some late night old movies. She always kept it in the back of her wardrobe and never wore it if she wasn't alone. The reason behind that could be found in the shapes of the pink ponies that covered the entire pyjamas. Her mother had wanted to throw it out when she was sixteen and had met Yamcha, but Bulma had searched the trashes until she found them. Bulma turned on the lights in the dark corridor and went down the stairs and in to the kitchen to make herself some snack. Everything that was unhealthy was to be found on Bulma's sandwich and she put some extra marshmallows into her hot cocoa. If her mother wasn't home to see what she ate, she couldn't complain about her gaining weight either, Bulma smiled and made her way out to the livingroom.

With her hands full she tried to turn on the lights with her elbow but apparently the fuse had blown. Bulma sighted and put that her list of what to do tomorrow or well rather today. For once, the moon was helping her know where to put her feet and she bent down carefully placing the tray on the low table.

"What do you want Woman?" Bulma jumped with a yelp when the unfamiliar dark voice startled her. Her eyes tried to focus in the dark room searching for the intruder. The man was standing by one of the large windows, the moonlight shone around him but his face was covered in darkness.

"Vegeta is that you?" She asked carefully. It looked like him, but she wasn't sure. His voice had been so different that she didn't recognise it.

Bulma bent down and switched on the lamp by the couch. When the dim light was turned on Bulma caught a glimpse of someone that looked very much Vegeta in the corner of her eye before he suddenly was gone. She felt the rush of wind and saw him by the door to kitchen. It had to be Vegeta, no ordinary man could move that fast. Even though the light barely reached him, she could see that he was having some kind of argument with himself. And then he was gone again only to appear at her right side, but still at a safe distance in the shadows.

"What are you doing in here woman?" He growled.

Bulma felt like replying sarcastically by saying that she in fact lived here but now that he actually was talking to her she didn't want to ruin the moment. She was quite curious what sported this new behaviour. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I come down and watch a movie. And you? Couldn't sleep either?" She asked and tilted her head to the side.

Vegeta snorted and phased around in the shadows muttering something about the full moon. Bulma smiled, maybe she wasn't the only one who had troubles sleeping during full moon, Vegeta was a saiyan after all.

"I'm surprised you even talk to me, you usually don't." Bulma said bringing up the question that wouldn't stop bothering her. Yes he was talking to her. But she could see he was different. He stayed in the dark and Bulma admitted that she had never felt this scared of Vegeta since he started living there but something made her curious.

He stopped his pacing lifted his head and looked directly at her from the shadows. "It might because I'm too busy watching the way your breast threaten to fall out from your shirts every time you come to scream at me." Once again an animalistic growl was his answer. He turned from her and went further into the shadows and started cursing under his breath.

Bulma ready to shot back a nasty reply halted in shock. What did he just say? Had she heard right? Yes she had started to wear more challenging clothes to get Vegeta to notice her. She knew it was a cheap way to get a man's attention. But he had never given her a sideway glance, never did his eyes sweep over her body. She had stated feeling foolish after a while, thinking he really did have no interest in her.

"Are you sure it isn't only hopeful wishing from your side?" Refusing to let him know she had indeed put up such an act to get him to notice her.

"Only whores feel the need to wear skimpy outfits to catch a man's attention." Vegeta snarled and when he took a deep breath to calm himself an intoxicating scent reached is nostrails. His eyes glittered dangerously, and his tongue reached out to lick over his dry lips.

"I'm not a whore and I definitely don't want your attention." Bulma snapped and put her hands on her hips. How dared he call her something so disrespectful.

"But you smell like one. Did you have a nice dream? Is that why you are up at this hour?" Vegeta laughed as the woman flushed and she could see the flashing of his eyes from the shadows.

"Hmr like you would know anything about that." Bulma said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that an invitation?" Vegeta licked his lips in anticipation as her action made her breast swell. He was glad the shadows covered his face, or she wouldn't stay for long. He shook his head and cursed under his breath. He didn't want her to stay, wasn't that what he had been telling himself since she walked in?

"Yeah like I ever would want you in that way." Bulma snorted and turned her nose upward, her back facing him.

"I guess not. But then again..." Bulma gasped as she felt him grab her arms from behind pressing himself close to her whispering into her ear. "...nothing would stop me from fucking you right now." Vegeta expected her to brake free and run screaming away from him, but to his surprise she stood still noting more than her ragged breathing as sign of his bold action.

Vegeta smirked evily deciding to test just how far the woman would let him go before she was scared enough. Bulma gulped and looked down as his hands let go of her arms and rested on her hips. His hands stroke her sides, his thumbs grazing the swell of her breasts enticing her nipples to jut out against her tight-fitting pyjamas. Bulma let out a silent gasp as he cupped his hands around her breasts and gave them a light squeeze. Vegeta raised his eyebrow but continued nonetheless. Lightly he circled the palms of his hands over her erected nipples, pausing to tease each bud between his rough fingers. Without thinking Bulma closed her eyes, leaning her head onto his shoulder and let a moan escape her quivering lips. He leaned down and slowly traced his lips over hers. Bulma s heart rate increased in alarm when she felt his hot breath on her face. Now he was kissing her? He never even talked to her.

"Vegeta..?" She whispered questioningly leaning closer to feel his lips cover hers completely. "Hmm. Why are you...?"

Bulma knew she shouldn't have opened her big mouth. While backing away from her Vegeta shook his head seeming to snap out of whatever he was doing. He raised his eyes and it was as he realised for the first time that she was in the room. He snorted and gave her that dirty look. Bulma didn't like that look, especially after what he had done moments ago. Without thinking she stepped up to him and grabbed his face pressing her lips to his.

Vegeta felt the familiar heat rise within him. One that he had worked hard to keep hidden, deep within him. Why didn't he leave like he had planned to. Had he want her to come to him? Was that the reason he hadn't escaped when he felt her small ki enter the room? For both's sake he needed to leave now, before it was to late.

**O**

Such a mean place to end! But oh well life isn't always fair...

Did you like? And want more? Plz R&R ~


End file.
